


Stripes Of Time

by TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consent Issues, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Gosh These Tags Are Dark, M/M, More Canon Characters To Come, Moriarty Is Cray, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Realistic, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, i don't know how to tag, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling/pseuds/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't who he said he was. He was a monster. A monster, a beautiful, beautiful monster. This story follows a certain tiger and his lost keeper. Also, Sherly and Johnny Boy are in the mix!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes Of Time

Through the obtusely, obvious square box, there was a man. Beyond the low tech’s blistered static, there was a crane. Incriminsly secured to this crane, there was rusting chain that sang a melody in the wind. This melody, braided below, wrapped itself around a circus cage. In said circus cage, the man, the tiger lay, his blood creating rivulets that maintained a serpen like presence as they slizzered themselves between the gapes the cage bestowed, and down to the stunned audience in a tantalizing rhythm.

The man lay there, unmoving. A peppered breath stolen from a battered ribcage, but nothing more. Pairs of eyes gleamed on in shocked onlook. Children cried as fevered drops of blood matted downy hair. It was a scene that many could not dare look away from as reporters filled in a million other eyes what an unfortunate happening distilled itself in the wake.

An unmoving John Watson was one of many who trained their eyes on a small out of date television as Diana Fairwood continued her documentation of the events being played out. 

“And now, back to your BBC ONE urgent news,” Carl Ludwig’s trained bravado addressed.

John Watson quickly put down a scalpel he was cleaning for the fourth time and turned with interest to a puffer coat clad Diana Fairwood. ‘Finally,’ John’s internal monologue said, ‘something interesting.’

“Good afternoon BBC One viewers. Today has been a hectic one for the downtown London’s police force. Early this morning it was discovered that a young man, approximately in his mid- thirties was found; hanging from a crane, caged. This unidentified John Doe was said to have been beaten, heavily scared, and thought to be dead.”

‘Oh bugger, well that’s not exactly good news, but definitely interesting.’

“Later that afternoon a brave individual- that wishes to be unnamed, climbed the unintended crane tower and reported back saying that John Doe was in fact not dead, but unconscious!”

On the TV’s small screen John could see a news rep interrupt Diana’s broadcast, whispering with discret purpose. The rep ran off the screen as Diana composed herself and looked through the lense directing her attention to her audience. 

“Sorry for the interruption, but I’ve just gotten word that the unnamed citizen is able to release John Doe.” Another interruption later; “ I’ve also gotten word that our very own Scotland Yard is taking this case, unusual maybe, but let's just hope that our John Doe is identified and recovers. That’s all the time we have for today, I’m Diana Fairwood with BBC One’s Urgent news, have a brilliant day.”

The screen went dark with a blinding smile. ‘Pfft, reporters, Have no bloody time for the actual stuff that matters.’

“Watson!” Lestrade's urgent voice echoed from down the hall.

John sighed, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I've had this idea for a really long time and I'm so glad that I'm able to share it with you. Tell me if your interested or enjoying it so far, and I know there's not much to go on, but the second chapter should be up this week sometime!


End file.
